Tears Are Love, Simple As That
by Eraman
Summary: I got inspired for this oneshot after watching "the Quarterback". I hope I won't make everyone cry with this. This oneshot belongs to the "Relocated-Verse". Dedicated to Cory Montieth.


**I got inspired by the latest Glee episode. Forgive me if I make you cry. **

* * *

It felt so weird being back there for this. He had never imagined that he would have to go back there for something like this. When he heard the news, at the same time Kurt, Santana, Rachel, Thad, Unique, Sebastian and Sunshine he was the only one that hadn't screamed or cried. He hadn't been able to, he didn't know why. But now he did.

To him it hadn't felt real, it had been impossible. How could Finn be gone? If anyone ever should've disappeared like this it would've been him, Wes. He was the one that had been hunted most of his life. Being kidnapped. Being nearly beaten to death. Survived.

How was that fair? He had gone through so much and he was still there. So why couldn't Finn still be there? Those were the questions he had thought before he finally cried. Because… he had been angry.

He had felt that Finn had no right to die so young. He had no right because Wes had been through so much worse things and survived. He was so angry. He was so _angry_. Angry at Finn, at God… at whoever. He hadn't let it out on a person thank God. He had taken his anger out on punching bags or similar. He once took it out on a guy that tried to rob him. The guy got himself tossed into a dumpster. Which had Wes laughing hysterically because that was something Finn had stopped people from doing. The robber thought Wes was crazy and ran for it.

It was in that alley that Wes cried for the first time. Cried because it was unfair. Unfair that someone as nice as Finn should have to die, someone so young. It was Veronica all over again and he found himself crying and grieving over both. He hadn't had time to grieve for Veronica because he was relocated. So he realized that was also where his anger came from… and his refusal of crying. He was so sure that someone would storm in and tell him he had to be relocated again, that he would start a new life and forget his old one. Leave _everything_ behind.

But this time it didn't happen. It never happened. It hit him in the alley when he was laughing so much he cried because of the irony of all this. That's when it hit him that he was allowed to grieve this time. No one was coming to get him. No one was going to drag him away. He was going to stay. And… he was allowed to grief.

* * *

When he came back to the renovated fire house everyone had looked at him and he smiled softly. Sunshine, the love of his life, somehow knew what had happened… Well she knew that he had cried and walked up to him and hugged him. Thad had known too. Heck they'd all known. Rachel walked up to him and hugged him tightly when Sunshine let go. She cried into his shoulder and Wes felt that he could finally comfort her in the way she needed. Like they all needed. Wes had always been the comforter in this house. Always. He was gonna be that again. But he also needed someone to comfort him. And there were lots of people there that could do that for him. Now that he could let them.

* * *

He had returned with the others for the funeral and the hug Carole gave him was so hard he nearly couldn't breathe. Though to be fair he had hugged her just as hard. And the rest of the gleeks too… and the Warblers. They were all there even that Hunter guy. Wes hugged all the Warblers he knew. Fuck he even hugged the once he didn't know.

The one thing he did do that no one else did was walking up to where Jesse St. James and David Mitchell stood. They were standing at the back of the church. Wes walked up to the two of them and pulled David into a tight hug. David clung to him and cried. For a moment it wasn't the guy that had tried to rape Wes' little buddy. For a moment it wasn't the guy that had hurt the Warblers and joined Vocal Adrenaline. It was the boy Wes had known when being a student at Dalton… a boy that needed comfort.

Wes then hugged Jesse and he as well clung to Wes. Even though the two had _never _exchanged kind words to one another. While hugging Jesse Wes could see Rachel watch them over Jesse's shoulder. She smiled at Wes. A watery smile, her cheeks strained with tears and her makeup dripping down her cheeks. But still… a smile.

* * *

He never regretted hugging the "bad" guys. Not for a second. And now here he was again, back at McKinley for the memorial. Sunshine, Unique, Thad and Sebastian weren't there. This was only for the Glee Club. Wes watched them all perform. Wes was there watching Sue try to handle her grief. Watching Schue. watching Coach Beiste. Watching Emma. Watching the school.

He watched as Puck and Beiste interacted and gained comfort from that. He watched Sue and Santana do the same. He watched Santana break down. He watched everyone crying. He knew he cried as well. Watched Rachel hang that sign with Finn's line. Watched the tree getting replanted. Watched everything. But he didn't take part, until the last day of the memorial week.

* * *

"Does anyone else have something to say or sing before we close this", Schue asked with a thick voice. No one said anything. Everyone was just silently crying or just sitting there. Wes looked around and got up.

"Wes", Schue asked. Wes just smiled slightly at him and stood in front of the group.

"Finn and I started off on the wrong foot", he said and everyone looked at him. Wes had a small smile on his lips. "He thought I was out to hurt you, well mostly Kurt." Everyone that knew what he was talking of chuckled or smiled. "I remember the first thing he said to me… he said… 'Yeah. Glee-Clubers only.' The second thing he ever said to me was to 'Stay away from Kurt'. Why did he _always_ try to lock me out of the group in the beginning, mostly by hurting me?" The last was a joke and those that had been there for it laughed. Wes smiled fondly.

"Stupid question", he said. "I know why. Finn wanted to protect his friends and family from someone he thought was dishonest… and even though I kind of was at the time… he welcomed me later. We even became good friends. And because of me being a coward the next year I almost lost it… again Finn tried to hurt me a few times, insulted me at others… only to protect himself and the ones he loved. And that's all of you.

I might not have been here for _all_ your years together or months or whatever. But I know that what meant the most to Finn was to keep everyone safe and sound. Even though he went about it the wrong way at times.

Finn's head wasn't really working all the time… but his heart was mostly in the right place and that's why he used it. I'm not saying that Finn was stupid. I just say that instead of thinking with his head he thought with his heart. His big heart controlled him, most of the time. Finn's head had some times with utter brilliance but mostly it was his heart that ruled him and kept him on the right path, his life's mission.

Finn lived for protecting people… helping people. He also loved to challenge himself. I mean come on why else would he even _try_ to dance." That brought laughter again, happy laughter. "I am going to quote a movie that I love now. When Gandalf leaves Middle Earth to go to lands beyond the sea he tells the crying hobbits: 'I will not say do not weep, for not all tears are an evil.' And he's right. Not all tears are of evil. We will cry because we will miss Finn, we will cry because he's gone. But… maybe we should also cry happy tears when we remembered precious moments we have with him. Our tears only shows that we miss him, that he made an impact on our lives… that he was here.

Our pain and longing is just proof of him being here with us for a time. But I am sure Finn wouldn't want us to cry when we think of him. I am sure he would want us to smile and laugh and just have fun remembering all the good times we had and the bad ones as well. No memories of someone we've lost can be bad ones."

Wes sighed and looked at the now crying teens. Sue, Beiste, Emma and Schue were also there because Wes had asked them to. Even Burt and Carole were there.

"Finn was my friend", Wes continued. "And I will always miss him. But I will think of him and remember all the good times we had… knowing he will always be there to look after us from up there somewhere. As soon as he figures out how to use his angelic powers… Lord knows it took him some time to find his super powers down here but when he did… he mastered them fully."

He swallowed, tears threatening to spill.

"The song I'm going to sing, with some help", he nodded at Mike and Mike hurried up to him. "Is a song that Finn and I sang… and it suits him. The school hierarchy told him to be in one way, the whole world kind of did. But Finn stood up to that and was himself. Because he was… a different kind of man."

Wes nodded at Brad and then smiled at Mike. Brad started playing and Wes sang:

**He wanted rough and ready  
Big, bad, born to fight** **  
'Keep your guard up, jab, drop your head'  
He wanted tough and steady  
A son cast in his image  
*scoff* Rotten luck he got me instead**

**I'm a different kind of man  
No good at fitting in  
As almost anyone can see  
I'm a different kind of man  
A major disappointment  
So different than he wanted me to be**

Wes smiled at Mike and Mike took over.

_He wanted his tradition  
Safe, solid, close to home  
Learn the business, one day become the boss  
He wanted in his footsteps  
A son he could be proud of  
But that investment sadly took a loss_

_I'm a different kind of man  
No good at taking charge  
A withered branch upon the family tree  
I'm a different kind of man  
The end of an era  
So different than he wanted me to be_

The ND smiled at Mike as he sang. They all remembered Wes and Finn singing this song after Jesse cut Finn down for being his amazing self.

_But maybe different will turn out for the best  
Maybe different will show us the way  
_**And right or wrong, would it kill you to be proud of  
_Both: The man I am today?_**

_I'm a different kind of man (_**A different kind of man**_)  
**That's just the way it is  
You don't have to agree  
I'm a different kind of man  
Why does it matter  
That I'm different than you wanted me  
I'm a different kind of man**_

**_I make no apology  
I'm a different kind of man  
_****Thanks 'world' for the input  
But I'm different  
**_I'm different  
_**Than you wanted me (**_Than you wanted me_**)  
_To be_**

The last thing Wes expected was to be tackled to the floor in a fierce hug by Carole but she did it. While Burt pulled Mike into a tight hug. But they both accepted their "fate" and soon everyone joined into the hugging. Tears flowed, smiles lit up the room… But they were all just one thing. Love. Tears are love, that's just the way it is.

* * *

**So... what did you think?**


End file.
